What You Know
by maeahem
Summary: Rose Weasley is back from the States after four years abroad. Her return to England is however marred by the fact that due to a mistake on Albus's part, she is now residing with her cousin and his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. Oh joy...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything you recognise from the world of Harry Potter. I am just a fan, as you are. A fan with a head swimming in possibilities and fantasy. Nothing more Now, read along!

**Prologue**

This is all Albus's fault. He promised me that he had several apartments booked for me on my return. I'd spent four years in the States working as an engineer for an up and coming wizarding business firm and am back in England for the summer and an eventual transfer to their new branch here. Wiztronics is trying to break the English wizarding market. We produce appliances inspired by muggles but wired to work using magic instead of electricity. It is 2027; you'd think someone would have clued in on this idea years ago. But I guess wizards have always gotten by swimmingly without muggle oddities; it's only just a recent trend that we're hoping to stabilize. Grandad Weasley loves my job and I always bring him our new stuff.

Albus, my soon to be departed cousin, has forgotten to get me a place lined up and now, all the reputable agencies have no available apartments lined up for at least six months.

Yes, I could live with my parents one would say. But they'd drive me up the wall. Nice as they are, Mum would constantly be going over everything I do (not her fault, she's just a tad too perfectionist sometimes) and Dad would stick his nose in my personal business and probably try to put me on a curfew which is ridiculous as I just turned 21.

I called a few of my girlfriends but they all don't have enough space in their cramped flats (I can't couch surf for six months!), Dominique has moved back to France for a year and Roxanne has moved in with her long-term boyfriend Alistair.

Albus ever so kindly offered me his guest bedroom seeing as all this nonsense was his doing in the first place.

I love my cousin. I truly do. It's his flatmate who is currently standing at the door in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else that might be the problem. We are civil to each other and do get on sometimes in Albus's presence but I haven't had the chance to observe his personality alone since Hogwarts. We've never been the best of friends but it's all sort of deteriorated after we all went our different ways.

He and Albus have been inseparable since Hogwarts and he's become a regular at the Potter manor where Albus's family live and even at my family home. I can't believe my Nana Weasley knitted him a scarf last Christmas!

Between him and Albus, they've probably bedded every other girl not related to them that has had the misfortune to cross their path. And I'm not saying this because of the sensationalist tabloids (that I don't read). Most of my relatives talk enough about it. That, and James boasts of it like it's something to be proud of. James is a professional Quidditch player for Puddlemere United and is elated that his younger brother Albus seems to have broken out of his shell in the years after school. Really, Albus just plays on the fact that he isn't considered the "rogue". Truth is he is every inch as bad as his friend. He isn't overly in your face and that is what lures girls in; thinking he is the "good" guy and they could maybe have a better chance at a real relationship with him. Poor deluded girls!

Girls eat up his quiet charm. He's quite the smooth talker. I call bullshit. He's not going to con his way out of this one. I'll have his head on a plate! He wasn't even around to pick me up at the station! I had been travelling for forever and had a lot of luggage so it wasn't the best idea to use a portkey or apparate such distances. I'd finally reached London exhausted and copped out by using a cab to get to Albus's swanky bachelor pad. It had three bedrooms, a bathroom and a separate toilet, a huge living area with an enormous fireplace and kitchenette and small dining room.

So here I am… tired, flushed, and cranky as hell with my two fit-to-burst trunks levitating behind me and silly boy is standing in my way.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, looking me up and down and glaring with his arms crossed.

"Is that any way to greet your new flatmate?"

His eyebrows shoot into his hairline.

"My cousin didn't tell you?"

"It seems to have slipped his mind" he replies through gritted teeth.

"Scorpius!" calls a tinkling voice from inside.

Oh, he has company. It's my turn to raise a perfectly manicured eyebrow. Or try to. I probably ended up looking like I was having a mini epileptic fit on one side of my face.

"I'm busy" he growls.

Do I look like I fucking care? I just want to crash on a nice warm bed, or sofa, or the floor. I am past being fussy at this point.

"Look, you'd better let me in" I say in a warning tone.

He doesn't seem to comprehend that a sleep-deprived Rose Weasley is not to be messed with.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell as I shove him to the side and walk in with my trunks. Maybe I intentionally nudge him in the shins with my luggage. Maybe.

A bubbly, and very naked blonde walks into the living room from where I assume is his bedroom. "Scorpius?" she asks in a sickly sweet baby voice that even I can tell is grating on his ears. "Who is this?"

In my frazzled state of mind, I am deeply affronted by this bimbo. Not that all blondes are bimbos. My friend and cousin Dominique is pretty smart. Back to bimbo. Affronted. Yes. I reply that I am in fact one of Scorpius's many lovers and that I am here to collect child support for our son.

She reacts by slapping Scorpius and stomping into his room to get her clothes. All this while, Scorpius is standing stock still in the living room and is steadily turning a most delightful shade of puce. He looks like he's about to have an aneurysm. I can almost see the veins throbbing in his head.

Bimbo walks out of his room and apparates on the spot. Such a flair for the dramatics. I'm going to take a wild guess and assume she'd put her clothes on but I honestly could not tell the difference.

Scorpius stares me down like he wants to strangle me on the spot but I just roll my eyes and ask him to point to the guest bedroom to which he makes some caveman sound, jabs his finger in the direction of the room and slams his door shut.

That went well.

**A/N:** Next gen story. Booyah! Sweet things. Leave me a review dears whether or not you liked it. This is just a teaser. Based on the reaction, I will see where it goes. Go check out my other story **"Something Sometime"** which I've recently updated. It's an **Oliver/OC** story. That beautiful boy does things to my heart.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Anything recognisable from the world of Harry Potter does not belong to little old moi. I just like messing with the characters.

**A/N:** Hey loves, I know I promised a "minor" delay in my stories and it has been over half the year. I apologise profusely. I am surprised and flattered that anyone is still checking in on the stories and putting them on alert. It gives me hope to continue. My 2nd year was tougher than expected and I was writing an essay every other week so I'm sorry I kinda forgot about fanfiction. I will try to be more regular and realistic about updates. If y'all still out there, I'll still be writing… Thanks for sticking with me through trying times. Onwards!

**Chapter 1**

I wake up to raised voices. So the traitorous cousin is back. I feel groggy from being asleep all day.

"But can't she stay somewhere else?" Scorpius's whiny voice reaches my ears through the slightly open door of my room. "She's ruining everything."

"Seriously Scor, she's my cousin and I owe her one. So no, she can't go anywhere else. Deal with it. She's not that bad. I'd know. I grew up with her remember?"

Scorpius gives a big sigh of defeat. Like he doesn't understand why someone cancelled Christmas, his birthday AND kicked his puppy. "Whatever. I need some more coffee. Tell her to keep out of my way."

My door creaks open and Albus pokes his head in. "Hey! How's my favourite cousin doing?"

I sit up in bed and put on my best "We are not amused" face.

"Okay, okay… I screwed up!" he raises his hands in mock surrender.

I turn away from him sulkily. I am going to milk this for all its worth. Making me shack up with him, his best friend, and their bevy of air fluff-brained girls. The nerve!

"Scorpius is less than thrilled about this arrangement, you know right?"

I give Albus a scathing look and say quite levelly "No, I had absolutely no idea I was inconveniencing your oaf of a friend. It's your own fault for being such a scatterbrain and not booking me an apartment. If you couldn't do it, you should just have called me up and I would have done it myself. Besides, he should be thanking me for getting rid of that skank road kill. He so wanted her gone, so he shouldn't pretend that I didn't do him a huge favour. I mean seriously, I know you guys are both single and all but that better not be the type of girl you go for too."

Albus looks affronted. As he should be. He starts stuttering "It's not…"

"Look Albus, I'm not interested. I'm not here to cramp your style or anything. I'll keep out of the way okay?"

Albus sighs and runs his hands through his hair. "Rosie, I'm really sorry."

I can't help but soften a bit at his use of my nickname. Rosie Posie was what I got called by the family when I was younger. Yucky nickname yes. And now, only Dad and Albus can even call me Rosie. Anyone else is asking for a black eye. James will grudgingly attest to that fact.

"I just don't get why you and Scorp don't get along. I never have. I thought things were looking up when we finished Hogwarts. You seemed civil enough, even friendly at the grad party before you left for America."

I flinch but Albus blindly continues, "Speaking of America, how was it living and working there? There's only so much I can glean in-between the lines of the letters you wrote back. And we hardly see you except for Christmas when you skulk alone in your room and leave with Dominique immediately after dinner."

Oh my Godric. He makes me sound really bad. But that's probably how everyone else sees it I guess. It's just that I cannot stand coming home for a relaxing holiday and seeing that cretin Malfoy at our family table. He's such a slime ball and no, I'm not over-reacting. I have totally valid reasons for not liking him. Like, like…

"Rosie?" I look to Albus and try to smile but it ends up as a grimace. "Maybe this is a chance for us all to get closer."

I harrumph. I missed Albus. He really is a sweet guy despite recent developments. It would be nice to be close again as we used to be. Malfoy was a whole other kettle of fish that wasn't going to happen in any of my lifetimes.

"Well what do you want to know about my stay in America?"

I talk with Albus all evening about my stay in America. While he knew the general gist of things, he wanted all the minor details. He is such a gossip honest! And while all this catching up is going swimmingly, I can't help but notice how I can't completely connect the boy I left behind to the man in front of me. He couldn't have changed that much could he? Could it be me that's changed? It's so weird that I have to get to know my cousin on a personal level all over again. I sincerely hope that he hasn't picked up too many habits from Malfoy. Well, any more than he did while at Hogwarts. It just never seemed to manifest until recently.

"I know I said I would mind my business while I was here, but I feel I need to mention the situation with you guys' groupies."

Albus has the decency to turn a bit red. "Look Rosie, it really is not like that at all. We're not like that. I mean, I'm not like that. And Scorpius well, he must have been a hella drunk for whatever reason last night cos' he never brings girls here. I was actually going to talk to him about that but he was too busy complaining about how I'd invited my she-devil of a cousin to co-habit with us."

Riiiiiiiiight. Like I was going to believe that they didn't get with girls. Albus must have clued into my scepticism.

"I'm not saying we don't mess around occasionally. We just don't do it here, and it is not often if at all. Honest Rosie! Bloody hell! It's mostly talk anyway. We're not as bad as the tabloids make us out to be. I can't believe that you'd think that of me." He seems hurt but I'm not buying it.

"Then why do you embrace the image Albus? I don't understand? Do you actually like it? You know it isn't just me that feels this way right? The whole family thinks the same!"

"It's complicated Rosie, I don't want to talk about it. Not yet anyway. Are you hungry? There's some leftovers from yesterday in the fridge."

I could tell Albus was getting uncomfortable with the conversation so I dropped the subject like a hot potato. So he had his reasons for not negating his playboy status. I could leave be. For now. Malfoy doesn't have any reasons though. He's just a man-whore.

Dinner is delicious. It's just leftovers but it's better than anything I've ever cooked for myself. Dauphinoise potatoes with a chicken gravy and banoffee cheesecake for dessert. All the more tastier due to the lack of a certain flatmate's presence at the table. Scorpius had excused himself from the communal area as soon as we emerged from my room. He did so with a lot of grumbling and shuffling of the feet but he retreated to his bedroom in the end.

"Albus, you have to tell me where you order your food from cos' I could eat this all day every day. Seriously though, what's the number for the place?"

Albus looks like he's trying very hard not to laugh. "Scorpius made that."

Really? Even the cheesecake? Urgh, whatever. Of course he can cook. He'd be the perfect man if he wasn't him and didn't have that stupid face that was so stupid.

"Well, I just meant that it was okay for grub. Passable really. I must be really hungry and jetlagged. Taste buds all screwed up."

"Uh huh…" Albus is enjoying this immensely.

I guess I'll be eating toast and cereal for the next six months. After I sneak some of this cheesecake back into my room for a midnight snack.


	3. Hiatus Coming to an End Soon

I've been on hiatus for a couple of years, but I just want to inform you all that I will be back! Going to continue this story and maybe write a few others…

Sorry for the long break. I've been so busy with university work. I'm still buried under a lot of coursework but I shall update this and my new stories whenever I am free. Probably Easter break but failing that, end of May. I'm graduating this year so I shall put a lot of stuff up during the summer months! See you all soon.

Watch this space. Toodles! xoxo


End file.
